1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat insulating cover and a micrometer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat insulating cover for micrometer capable of reducing influences on a measurement result by temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally available micrometer is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-253303 (Patent Document 1), which is capable of suppressing influences of thermal expansion by heat of hands. The micrometer described in Patent Document 1 is configured to cover the surface of a frame with resin, thus preventing heat of hands from being transferred directly to the frame when grasping the frame with hands, meaning suppressing of influences of thermal expansion by the heat of hands.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-253303
The conventional micrometer described in Patent Document 1, however, cannot realize a sufficient heat-insulating effect when high-precision measurement is required, and causes a problem that thermal expansion of the frame affects a measurement result. Although thicker resin covering the frame might improve the heat-insulating effect, the frame will be made extremely thick, causing a problem of impairing operability of the micrometer when the micrometer is attached to a stand for use or is operated with one hand.